Fire and Ice
by No.1FANpire
Summary: Jacob adores Bella, but hasn't told her yet. Trouble arrives when the new kid, Edward, comes back to catch up with his family after being in Italy. Love Sparks, which one becomes Bella's soulmate? She loves them both..R&R, My first Fanfiction. Not Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Bella's POV.****  
**  
I looked out the window of my old, beat up, red car and into the reflection of my side mirror. Some guy has been tailgating me for the past few miles and it's really getting on my nerves.

I looked the car up and down, a silver – and very shiny – Volvo was rooming its engine over and over, obviously grown tired of my slow driving.

"It isn't _my_ fault," I mumbled to myself, with anger piercing every word.

Of course it is not my fault. It's my stupid old truck from the 1960's fault. The hunk of metal can't even go over Fifty-five miles per hour-- and desperately needs a new paint job.

_Vroommm..._

I looked in my rear-view mirror at the rude individual in the front seat. I'm already going ten miles over the speed limit and the ass wants to go faster? I hope Charlie catches him around this corner.

I wove my arm outside my window for him to go around. He swerved out from behind me and sped away in front of me, hitting ninety at least.

"Freak," I mumbled.

I smiled as I heard one of my favorite songs come on the radio, leaving my frustration in the past. This car may have its annoying flaws, but at least it gets decent reception.

"You better hang on if you're tagging along, 'cause we'll be doing this 'till six in the morning, nothing wrong with going all night long, tough to put the brakes on," I continued to belt – and when I say belt I mean belt – as I drove up into the driveway of my simple townhouse, "doesn't matter when you'd rather get up, fall down, me and all my friends we'll drink up, fall down, and do it all agai–,"

"BOO!" The familiar husky voice yelled.

"Whoa!!" I jumped in my car seat as I looked over and saw the tall boy from La Push laughing his ass off.

"Jake!" I screamed as I smacked him from inside the car. He laughed harder.

"Oh puh-lease you know that was funny," he held his fist up to me and smiled his wide-toothed smile.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag as I jumped out of my old, Chevy, pickup.

"Oh come on, Bella, don't leave me hanging," Jake said as he gave me an innocent smile as his large, tan, fingers hung in the air.

I grabbed his fist and pulled it down to where I could actually pound it, like he wanted.

"It was funny, Jake," I told him as I flicked him in the forehead.

"Ouch," he said as he rubbed were I flicked him. "Violence is never the answer...Never." he said with an odd facial expression.

"Um, it actually is for me." I told him as I walked up my driveway and up the stairs to my house.

"Oh come on Bells, I've been scaring your pants off since we were little, chubby kids." he said with a laugh.

"Cute, and that's when your immature jokes were actually _funny_," I told him as I unlocked the door and walked inside.

He followed me, still laughing.

I walked into the kitchen and dropped my bag and keys on the table as I walked over to the fridge.

"You want to stay for dinner?" I asked him as I searched through the crowded box my father calls a freezer.

I could hear him plop down on one of the kitchen chairs and the chair groaned under Jacob's weight.

"Bella… could I maybe sleep over, again?" Jake asked with a low voice.

I stood up and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Jake, that's like the fourth time this week. Is something wrong?"

"No," he said as he looked down at his twiddling fingers, "It just gets so _boring_ down at La Push and its so much fun hanging with you...Buddy."

I rolled my eyes. Like complementing me is going to change my mind. Then again...

I smiled to myself.

"I don't know Jake… I think Charlie might be getting the wrong impression about all our sleepovers." I said with a laugh as I pulled fish sticks out of the freezer.

"But…" he looked up at me with a pout lip. I rolled my eyes, once again.

"What about Quil and Embry? Don't they keep you busy?" I asked as I dumped the whole box of fish sticks onto a tray and slid them into the oven after spreading them out evenly. He frowned.

"Not anymore," he said sadly.

Crap...

"Why? What happened?" I asked with sympathy in my voice.

He looked up at me with worried eyes.

"Oh," I said as I sat down at the table across from him.

"Yeah," he said as he looked down at his fiddling fingers.

"Did they…"

"Go join Sam's cult? Yeah," he made an angry and a disappointed face at the same time as he stared down at his fingers.

"I'm sorry," I said as I grabbed one of them.

He stared down at our joined hands for a few seconds then his eyes darted back up to me.

"I don't want to end up like them, Bella," his face turned from blank to scared.

"You won't."

"I like who I am, and I really do not want them to change me." he whispered.

I squeezed his hand and got up from my chair before I walked around the table and hugged him tightly. He squeezed me for a few moments when I finally broke free. I bent down so that my eyes were level to his and grabbed both his hands.

"I won't let it happen. I won't let them persuade you in like they did Quin and Embry. I promise," I stared into his deep brown eyes until I was sure that he knew that I was being truthful.

He nodded and pulled me into another hug. I pulled away from him and walked over to the sink. I wiped down the table where we would soon be eating, and then dried it.

Was it hot in here? I turned back to Jake and saw him smiling.

"And what are you smiling about?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do I get to sleep over?" He asked with a smile. I rolled my eyes.

"I suppose," I said with a sigh. He jumped up and down in his chair like a four year old.

"Yay," he said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry, Bells," he told me with a diabolical smile, "we'll make it fun."

_Please review. Chapter two is already started, and it will be up soon. Check out _XoSmithyXo's _stories too. Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two  
Bella's POV.**

"Jake, we shouldn't be doing this." I told him quietly.

"Oh come on, Bells! Live a little!" Jacob said without even attempting to whisper.

"Jake, you do realize that my father is the _Sheriff _of this town, don't you?"

"Yes, and I also know that he's at home right now, dreaming sweet, donut filled dreams." he said with a smirk.

"_Jake_," I grabbed his arm and swung him around to face me. "If we get caught, I'm blaming you."

He laughed.

"Who cares? I'm already on strike-three," he said as he turned around and continued crawling on the ground.

I rolled my eyes at that last bit. He's done this _before._ I sighed.

"Jake, this is _illegal_. If we get caught we could actually go to jail!"

"So? You can take the big slammer, can't you?" He said as he turned his head towards me and smiled.

"_Me_? Oh no, my dad will bail _me_ out. It's your criminal butt I'm worried about."

I could hear him laugh from in front of me, but I doubt he was going to change his mind about this.

We approached the fence of the town kennel in our completely black attire, on our hands and knees. I learned how to Army Crawl when I went to survival camp – yes I went to survival camp, get the laughs out now – but I never thought I'd actually have to do it  
as I got older.

I mean seriously, who's dumb enough to get lost in the woods?

Jake pulled out his wire cutters from the bag he was carrying and snipped a hole out of the fence and kicked it though.

"Ladies first" He made a hand motion with a bright smile.

"Okay, go ahead." I snapped back.

He rolled his eyes and I crawled through. He followed behind me until I had no idea where to go, so he crawled in front of me and led me the rest of the way.

We crawled up a path to the back door of the kennel and stood up against the wall.

"I've got to give it to you Jake," I whispered, "You sure know how do give a girl an adrenaline rush," I said with a hushed laugh.

He laughed and pulled out a huge ring of keys from his bag.

"Where'd you get those?" I asked. He smiled in the dim light.

"Swiped 'em this morning," he smiled a demonic smile and unlocked the door.

As we walked in a few tiny dogs barked at us, but all the big mean ones were fast asleep. They were all in cages, stacks and stacks of them, and the place reeked.

"This place stinks!" I whispered as I pinched my nose between my fingers.

"I know," Jake said as he went through the keys on the large ring, "This is the back room where no one but employees are allowed inside. I saw a glimpse of the stacked cages through the door when I came here with my Aunt's Shepard last summer. They keep them in here for _days_, Bella. That's horrible for a dog. In a small cage like these, dogs can't survive."

"So they _kill_ dogs he re?" I asked horrified.

"I wouldn't say that. I mean I don't think they do it _intentionally_, it's just that they're too lazy to actually make the place better for the dogs."

"How do you know all this?" I asked suspiciously.

"I don't know, it's bad to abuse animals like this."

"I didn't know you had such a love of animals."

He shrugged and unlocked the first cage of a small poodle. It didn't wake, just stirred a little bit.

We unlocked every cage of every dog in the ENTIRE kennel until we were sure we had gotten them all. Then Jake spray painted in red paint:

Let this be a lesson to you

He wrote that on the far wall of the room before we left at nearly 2:30 in the morning.

We went home and totally crashed on my bed, I didn't even care that I had to share a twin bed with a six foot, one hundred and fifty pound, sixteen year old, I was too tired.

I woke up the next day at two in the afternoon, a lot later than I usually do. Charlie had probably already left for work, and I think I could smell the remnants of burnt toast from downstairs.

This is why I cook, Charlie, I thought to myself.

I dragged myself out of bed carefully not to wake Jake and walked into the bathroom. I jumped in the shower and brushed my teeth, then finally straightened my hair before it was three o'clock.

Jake still hadn't woken up and I had gotten impatient.

I walked downstairs and made breakfast, eggs and bacon with a side of sausage, I've learned that Jake eats _a lot _of food. I sat the plates of food down onto the table and looked up at the upstairs hall.

Still not up yet? I looked at my watch. It was nearly four-thirty now.

I trudged up the steps and into my room, where Jake lay still asleep. I sat down next to him and moved the hair away from his face.

"Jake? Jake it's time to wake up." I shook his arm gently. He grunted.

"Oh c'mon Jake it's four-thirty in the afternoon. Get up" I yelled. He cracked open one of his eyes and yawned.

"Okay, okay," he stretched and pushed me off the bed. I landed on the floor with a thump that=2 0probably bruised my butt bone.

"Dammit Jake!" I yelled from below the bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry… did I push you?" He asked playfully.

I hit his foot and rose to my feet.

"What you get for waking me up," he said as he stood up.

I smacked his stomach.

"Mmm," he said as he stretched, "I ain't feeling so hot," he said with a pout.I rolled my eyes, dramatically, and felt his forehead.

"Jesus Christ Jake! Your head is on fire!" I shook my hand away from him to cool it down.

"You must be really sick! Should I call Dr. Cullen?"

"No." Jake snapped. I stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why not?0 I asked with curiousity.

"I hate the guy!," Jake said with a frown.

"Now Jake, don't say that! He's an excellent doctor." And not to mention a hot one, but it's not like I would say _that_ aloud.

The dude's like forty, but he looks like he could only be twenty-something. He's also got five kids, all of them adopted of course, but still.

"You just like him because he's your friend, Alice's, dad." I rolled my eyes.

"He's also an excellent doctor." I said defensively.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he said sarcastically.

"C'mon Jake, just let me call him," I begged. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he sat back down on the bed and slouched with his arms crossed ac ross his chest.

I ran down to the kitchen and dialed Dr. Cullen's personal line at the hospital.

"Hello?" I recognized Alice's voice.

"Hey, Alice."

"Oh hey Bella!" she chirped.

"What's up?"

"Just working. I just got packed with all these files for my Dad. It's gonna take _forever,"_ she laughed. I laughed as I twirled the phone wire around my finger.

"So what did you need?" she asked as I heard her pencil scribbling in the background.

"Oh, I was just wondering if your father was around."

"Oh yeah, in fact I think he is coming int o his office now," She replied.

"Hello, Bella." He greeted me like the gentleman he is.

"Hi, Dr. Cullen."

"Carlisle, remember that." He said, and I could tell he was smiling.

"Carlisle, right." I said, feeling stupider every second.

"I'm fixing this quite irritating heart monitor. It broke the other day as some child from the Pediatrician sector threw a baseball at it. Humorous, is it not?"

That's what I love about Alice's dad. He talks like he's from the eighteen hundreds, it's so cool.

"Very," I said with a laugh.

"So what may I help you with, Bella?"

"I was wondering if you weren't too busy if you could come down here and look at a20friend of mine. He's got a really high fever  
and he doesn't feel good."

"Sure, I'll be down there in a few minutes."

"Thanks, Carlisle."

"My pleasure."

I heard the click of the phone line so I hung up and walked back upstairs. I walked into my room and opened the door a crack, only to find Jake sitting just where I left him, sleeping.

I smiled.

He looked like he did when he was little. He would curl up at my feet, stick his thumb in his mouth and sleep for hours at a time.

I pulled a throw blanket over him. I left the room quietly and waited downstairs for Carlisle.

After a few minutes a heard a slight tap at the door. I opened it and saw Carlisle with a bright smile standing in front of me.

"Hi, Carlisle, come on in." I smiled and opened the door all the way--glad I remembered to say Carlisle instead of Dr. Cullen. He smiled and walked inside, revealing Alice from behind him.

"Hey, girl!" Alice chirped as she skipped inside. She skidded to a stop and sniffed the air.

"Ew… Bella what stinks so bad in here–," she looked up at the top of the stairs where Jake now stood, rubbing sleep away from his eyes.

"Oh," she said with a disappointed frown. "He's here." She walked over to the couch and sat down. He rolled his eyes and walked down the steps.

"Why hello Mr. Black. Not braking anymore bones, I hope?" Carlisle asked with a laugh. Jake rolled his eyes and plopped down onto Charlie's recliner.

"Look, Doc, I'm doing this against my will so I suggest making it quick." He crossed his arms across his chest and looked up at Carlisle.

Carlisle made a quick smile in my direction then pulled his stethoscope from around his neck.

Alice pulled me into the kitchen and sat me down at the kitchen table. She slid onto the counter across from me and kicked her legs playfully like a small child.

"So, my house stinks?" I asked with a laugh. She rolled her eyes.

"I was just kidding--personal joke against Jake. So what's with you and Jake?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, don't be like that," I rolled my eyes, "Me and Jake are just friends."

"Yeah, well he definitely wants more than that."

I stared at her.

"How do YOU know THAT?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please. It is so obvious!" she jumped down and sat on the kitchen table next to me. "He definitely likes you."

I rolled my eyes.

"You think every guy likes me. Mike, Tyler, Ben, everyone...and now Jake." I laughed. She sighed.

"Mike _does_ like you, and I think Ben had a thing for you before he started going out with Angela."

I rolled my eyes. "Mike's going out with Jessica."

"Pssh, not for long..." She mumbled. Her eyes went wide and she bit her lip.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." She snapped. I shrugged and looked into the living room.

"You aren't dead in there, are you Jake?" I asked with a laugh. He grunted from behind Carlisle. I laughed and turned back to  
Alice.

She stared off into space – or more like nowhere – just like she occasionally does.

"Alice?"

She continued to stare off into nowhere.

"_Alice_?" I tapped her hand. She looked down at me and blinked.

"What?"

I laughed. "What was that all about?"

She shrugged. "You know how I get."

"Well…" Carlisle walked into the room as he strung his stethoscope around his neck. "It seems poor Jacob here has the very  
common Flu. I'll give him some antibiotics and he should be good as new in no time at all. I do suggest he stays away from anyone else for the next few days though, he is still contagious," he smiled and grabbed his bag from the table.

Alice gave him a stern look and he nodded.

I shrugged.

I walked into the entry room and let both them out, Jake trailing behind me.

Right as they both left, Carlisle gave Jake a stern look, as if it could be a warning. He then smiled at me and tipped his not-actually-there-hat.

"Good day to you, Bella." Carlisle said as he left my house.

"Bye, Carlisle. I'll call you tonight, Alice." Alice smiled brightly and bounded off to there very expensive car, a 2006 Eclipse  
Spider, one of their many expensive cars.

But hey, being one of the best doctors in the country has its perks.

They drove away in a speedy screech and I turned and walked inside. I slumped=2 0on the couch and sighed.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Jake said with a laugh.

"I'm pissed."

"And why is that?" He asked with a sly smile.

"Because I have to take care of your sick ass for the next two weeks."

He laughed. "Don't worry, Bells, I won't take you on any more crime sprees."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure you won't," I adjusted my seat and rested my head on his shoulder. He paused for a moment and wrapped  
his arms around me.

We sat there in silence for a few more moments when finally I looked up at him.

He was already staring down at me, something glimmering in his eyes.

* * *

_Please, Please, Review. Check out XoSmithyXo's Stories. Thanks. _

_-Xoxo_


End file.
